The present invention relates to a remote control transmission apparatus for executing remote operation of a controlled apparatus such as an audio or video disc player, etc.
With a prior art type of remote control transmission apparatus, only operating commands for the controlled apparatus can be generated, and it cannot be easily confirmed (i.e. by the user of the remote control transmission apparatus) whether a desired command has actually been transmitted. In particular, if the remote control transmission apparatus is provided with a large number of operating keys, then the user may be unable to clearly understand whether actuation of a key will actually result in a desired operation. For example if the user should make a mistake in actuating an operating key, there will be no indication provided of this error. In addition, it is difficult for the user of the remote control transmission apparatus to ascertain data which are changed at the controlled apparatus end, for example titles of items which are recorded on a disc which is being played, in the case of an audio CD player or a video disc player being controlled. Thus such a prior art remote control transmission apparatus is deficient with regard to ease of use.